


Noble Thief

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a noble thief // Trying to fight injustice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 June 2015  
> Word Count: 182  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: Just a noble thief // Trying to fight injustice.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Robin Hood fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I have mixed feelings about Robin Hood. There are parts of him I really like, including aspects of OutlawQueen. But there are also parts of him that piss me off, but I know that's mostly because the writers fucked off with their depiction and "reimagining" of him.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Just a noble thief  
Trying to fight injustice.  
Make the world better,  
Safe for those who can't fight back.  
That's my purpose in this life.

Wasn't always so,  
Instead it happened slowly,  
A bit at a time.  
Once injustice became all  
Until I couldn't get out.

It's not that I hate  
The man that I have become,  
Because that's not true.  
I have some issues with the  
Superheroic aspects.

This life's fulfilling,  
Rewarding in its own right.  
I can help people  
And still hassle Nottingham.  
And it brought my family.

First came Little John.  
Over time, my Merry Men  
Found and came to us.  
We were a band of brothers,  
Willing to do what we must.

And then Marian  
Found her way into my camp.  
The lads were wary,  
But I was smitten right off.  
She's better with a bow, too.

We fought together,  
This wee ragtag family,  
Inseparable.  
And then Roland's arrival  
Created new bonds and fears.

But through all of it,  
I remained true to my men  
And my vow to aid  
Anyone being oppressed  
Or beaten down by others.


End file.
